Half-Cocked
With President Navarro and Defense Secretary Gray ordering a military response to General Zaman’s threats, Walter argues that an air strike could unleash a world war. He and Kendra must track down a moderate contact inside the Pakistan government to defuse the crisis. Meanwhile, after learning that classified information has been sent from Rafiq’s house, Zaman’s men storm the place, threaten Rafiq’s family, and drag Alex to an undisclosed location for interrogation of the worst kind. In the skies over Pakistan, with Walter and the President looking on via an airborne camera, Zeke tries to sober up a drug-addled Glenn, but his partner accidentally launches a missile that creates high anxiety in three world capitals. Summary Inside the Situation Room, the President and his Cabinet scramble to get the sound working on Zeke’s onboard camera. Walter urges the President to recall the mission, but Sec Def Pierce insists that would cause Israel to attack the Pakistani nuclear installations instead, and it would be better if the U.S. retained control of the situation. Just then, Jammer projectile vomits inside the jet, covering the screen. As Jammer wipes vomit from his trigger, he accidentally fires a missile that strikes a nearby drone. The military burst into Rafiq’s home, having learned that a regime-threatening fax was sent from within. The family is threatened with arrest and treason charges unless someone owns up, prompting Alex out of hiding. He hands his passport to the captain, explaining that he’s protected by the embassy, but the captain rips it in half. He places Alex in handcuffs and Rafiq’s family under house arrest. Kendra bursts into the men’s room while Walter struggles to pee -- she has a phone call from the prime minister of India who believes that Pakistan shot down one of their drones. Walter begs the prime minister not to do anything half-cocked and accidentally drops the phone into the urinal. Kendra grabs the pee-soaked phone and saves it with a hand dryer, but when Walter reconnects, the insulted PM hangs up on him, having interpreted “half-cocked” to mean he has “half a cock.” Rafiq sneaks out of his house and heads to the U.S. Embassy to get help for Alex. Unfortunately, Ambassador Kitteridge isn’t concerned about his employee, on the grounds that he planned to fire him anyway. Believing that the current unrest in the country means that “the day of the Lord is at hand,” the ambassador decides that the only thing they can do is pray for Alex’s safe return. Umair Zaman calls President Navarro, but becomes angry when the President urges him not to attack Israel. “Israel, Israel, Israel – that’s all you Americans care about. Poor little Israel boo hoo!” he shouts into the phone before hanging up. With the situation growing dire by the minute, Walter fakes having made a connection with a moderate inside Pakistan and begs President Navarro to give him 24 hours to institute a regime change. At the last second, Navarro calls off the airstrike with the caveat that he’ll move forward if Walter cannot deliver on his promise. Zeke and Jammer are ordered back to the ship, and are informed that they’re in “deep shit” for firing on a drone. Making matters worse, Jammer’s vomit has covered the windshield and Zeke struggles to land the jet. “It’s a good thing you already shit your pants, Jammer,” Zeke says. “Because this is going to be a rough landing.” Even rougher is the greeting from their enraged admiral. “You’re an embarrassment to the flag, the Navy and the apes you evolved from,” he shouts, before handing them cups to provide urine samples for drug testing. Faced with the choice of execution or making a video-taped confession denouncing the U.S., Alex opts for the latter, but fails to say the right thing. When the frustrated captain leaves in a rage, Alex shouts that he’s an important player in Walter Larson’s administration. Having gotten their attention, Alex is subsequently waterboarded for information about his relationship with the Secretary of State. Unable to take another round, Alex finally admits that he’s nothing more than Walter’s pimp when he’s in town. After Alex details Walter’s sexual proclivities, a man emerges from the shadows and introduces himself as General Haroon Raja, the very man Walter has been attempting to contact. Cast Starring Guest starring Co-starring Crew Appearances Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 (episodes)